songstress of the night
by goddessfullmooncagalli
Summary: sakura a clow princess became a superstar, sasuke the lead singer of the band sharingan/ ex boyfriend of sakura, face shaoran a well known international model/singer and sakura childhood friends and fiancee... love triangle...
1. the goodbye

Chapter one: goodbye

Sasori looked at his younger sister whom he and his family treasured so much worriedly; the fragile girl had been crying non-stop ever since she got home. The reason: her idiotic, dumb, insensitive and easy-to-fool friends. From what he has known a girl around Sakura's age came into the picture and used some magical words to fool the whole group. Sakura's boyfriend also broke-up with her, leaving the girl's heart shattered-beyond-repair. The girl's smiles were replaced with tears that broke Sasori's heart.

Sasori couldn't take it anymore he took Sakura carefully into his arms, "Everything will be fine"

Sakura tears didn't stop, "What did I do to deserve this? I have been a good girl all my life"

"You didn't do anything" Sasori's eyes softened "They will pay for hurting you"

That was the scene that Pein saw when he arrived fresh from England.

"What is happening here?" Pein asked as he went towards Sakura.

"Her friends betrayed and replace her with another girl" Sasori said bluntly

"Even Sasuke?"

Sasori nodded rubbing her younger sister's back to soothe her.

"This will make her condition much more worse" Sasori sighed

Sasori rocked Sakura back and forth until she fell asleep. He carefully lifted her up bridal style and went towards her room on the second floor.

"Mom and Dad are not going to be happy when they here about this" Pein sighed.

Knowing how much they love their little daughter to death especially their Dad.

Next Day…..

Karin was having so much fun these past few days. She got Sasuke: the best and most handsome boyfriend in the whole world and her friends. She got Sakura out of the picture using some dirty tricks of course. She knew that she was playing on dangerous grounds because of how much powerful the Haruno's are; especially Sasori and Pein. But is it wrong to steal the life that she always wanted and envy?

She grew up in a first class parent gave her what she envied Sakura to death and that she has tasted the life of Sakura (except the suitors, talents and looks of course) she isn't going to let it slip in her hands. Sakura still has her money and lots of suitors.

"Hi! Karin-chan!" Ino greeted her as she seated at the vacant sit next to her.

"Hello! Ino-chan!" she greeted back.

Then all of stolen-friends were there and her boyfriend whose arm was hanging loosely one her shoulder. All was well until they heard gasps among their fellow students.

Then they were the famous Haruno Brothers walking towards them and at that moment she sensed trouble.

"So this is the girl that replaces Sakura" Sasori said harshly while giving Karin a disgusted look.

"And I thought all of you have a taste on picking your friends" Pein said bluntly.

She felt humiliated.

"Don't say mean things to Karin-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"She didn't to anything to you!" Ino shouted at them.

"Not to us, but to our sister" Sasori said.

"Sasuke aren't you going to say anything about this?" Tenten said.

"Leave her alone" Sasuke said.

'_Leave her alone' is that all he can say to protect me. But when Sakura is the one in my situation he would be giving them (the one that are fighting with Sakura) harsh words and a taste of his fist._

"You don't know the consequences of your action! Sakura's condition became wo-"

"Sasori that's enough, Sakura's personal matters doesn't concern them anymore" Pein said walking away.

"What condition?" Ino asked.

_She still cares for Sakura even though I already told them harsh words about Sakura._

"It doesn't concern you anymore" Sasori said coldly.

Then Pein's phone rang, "What is it?"

"Pein-sama!" the maid shouted at the phone sounding so frantic.

"Is something wrong?" Pein asked still glaring at Karin.

"It's Sakura-sama, she collapsed!"

"What! Call an ambulance; we'll be on our way!" Pein said.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"It's Sakura she collapsed, we need to go" Pein started walking away.

"We'll settle this some other time" Sasori said as he followed his brother.

Sasuke's POV

"It's Sakura she collapsed, we need to go"

_At those words my heart sank. What happened? Is she okay?_

_Even though that Karin told us that Sakura is cheating on me and that she is the one spreading rumors about the gang, at first we didn't believe her but when she gave us evidences we believed her. Don't get me wrong I don't love Karin; I will just use her as a rebound 'love'._

"I'm worried about Sakura" Ino said pacing back and forth.

"Up until now you still care for her! Even after she said those words" Karin shouted at Ino.

"Well you can't take that away! She became my best friend once" Ino retorted.

Ino suddenly covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Karin-chan I didn't mean it!"

_Up until now I don't believe her. But I can't deny the evidences. I just hope that my strong feelings for Sakura will be redirected to Karin._

….The 2 of them walked in looking at the girl sleeping on the bed hopelessly with a little cloth covering her neck, and an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose. She had a bag of blood going into her and two bags of some kind of liquid going into her also. She had machines on her all over.

sasori looked and started to cry looking at her sister in such a weak state.

he walked over to Sakura and cried next to Sakura's bed as konan tried to comfort pain as she looked at the guys

"She's fine sasori don't worry" konan said.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The noise, that same familiar noise Sakura heard, she opened her eyes, and squinted a bit because of the light in the room… Soon her vision came back, she looked around to see 2 guys looking down and another one girls looking down beside her. Sakura looks beside her to only see sasori sobbing beside her.

She slowly raises her hand to put on sasori's head only to get everyone's attention.

" Sakura, as everyone came to her and looks at her with a worried look.

Sakura looked at everyone, she was so surprised thet pain,sasori and konan was there with her, she began to cry

"Sakura, are you hurt?!" konan asked since Sakura was crying, but all she did was continue to cry.

"sasori go call Auntie Tsunade" pain said, with that sasori ran calling Tsunade.

In 5 minutes Tsunade broke in.

"Sakura, dear you're awake!" Tsunade said as Sakura just stared at her.

"Are you hurt a lot?" Tsunade asked her, Sakura slowly shook her head which got Tsunade to smile in relief.

Sakura slowly raised her hand and did her signals to Tsunade,

'Tsunade Obaa-Sama, I don't like it here…'She told Tsunade

"Sakura…" Tsunade said

"What did she say Tsunade baa-Chan?" sasori asked

"She doesn't want to stay at the hospital" Tsunade said, making all of them look at each other.

She nodded sadly.

"Cheer up! Saku-chan" Her konan said.

"Sakura, you'll come with us next time to Paris" Her brother pain said.

"But nii-san, I still haven't finished school yet!" Sakura said.

"You can continue there" pain said.

"Come on, pain we still have a meeting, Bye Sakura!" konan said while dragging his fiancee out of the room.

"When you come back they will get a taste of you revenge" Sasori said.

"When I come back they will meet a new Sakura Haruno" Sakura said.

…..


	2. the reunion

Chapter two: reunion

Humiliated and replaced at the hands of her own friends. Sakura,unwilling to face anymore pain runs away only to end up going back to her own replaced her with Karin, leaving her is the hidden princess of the clow kingdom.

Fast forward it a 3 years later and Sakura is happily engaged to her childhood best friend shaoran li,Yet she will soon find out that not all threads have been severed. Now she's back and she's going to give them a dose of their own medicine.

Sakura woke up at the sound of the private jet's engine roaring; it seems that her eight hour plane ride has finally come to an end; at last she was back in Japan. During the past 3 year she became a well known model/singer all around the world. She came back to fulfill a promise she had made once to herself. She looked around the private jet and saw the flight attendants carrying they're bags.

Sakura when they were at the entrance she was not surprised she saw paparazzi, reporters and cameraman outside, she has two maids with her who are carrying they're bags and her brother whom she held in his arms.

She was wearing a cream blouse with loose and slitted 3/4 sleeves forming the halter top which had a big scarf-like ribbon in the chest, paired with an asymmetrical hem skirt which reaches just above the knees and a pair of white ballet flats with long ribbons covering her ankles and reaches half of her legs. Her hair was done as well, the upper half of it was tied together in white beads, looking a lot like semi-pigtails.

Then two of her five bodyguards went in front of her incase of the paparazzi would like to com near her. When the door opened questions came like bullets, but she didn't answer any of them."Get out of the way, Sakura-sama needs to rest" One of her bodyguards said in a strong voice."Please just one picture!" One of the paparazzi said.

they went straight to the limousine where sunoko & tomoyo was waiting.

"tomoyo-chan!" sakura jumped unto and hug.

She hug her auntie too.

"How's my little angel?" Sonuko asked her niece.

"The plane ride was so long" like a little girl complained.

Sonuko laugh at her niece and looked at her brother, "Are you ready?"

Sakura smiled at her brother, "I've been waiting for this"

She looked at the view outside the windows, "Watch out konoha, yourt ime in hell starts now"

The gang is currently at the royal labby they are having their break.

"Hey, Karin-chan why aren't you eating?" Ino asked her best friend.

"I'm on a diet" Karin explained.

They all pause when naruto came to them breathing heavely "Sakura's back!" naruto said

The gang was frozen on their seats.

"Sakura's back!" They all thought.

Karin was fuming in anger. Sasuke and her have an on and off relationship lately he has been acting cold towards her these past few days, Ino doesn't talk to her very much like the old days and the rest of her stolen friends seems to have a world of their jaws drop except for Sasuke and Neji "Hey, Sasuke-teme yours and Sakura is back" Naruto exclaimed. Tenten smack him in the head, "Naruto!" Karin was angry, jealous. She self pity herself.

_No matter what will I do Sakura will always be special in them…_

_Naruto open the cafeteria t.v._Sakura Haruno the famous singer/model is back in her old home, Japan. The famous icon arrived just this morning at Japan International Airport, but she didn't come home alone She is going to have a concert this rumored boyfriend: Shaoran li is going to Japan next week to do shoot the music video of their song "just give me a reason"

Another picture of Sakura and Shaoran in Paris at the mall appeared. Sasuke felt his blood boil._What does this shit thinks he's doing? _And Sakura Haruno is going to back to her studies at Konoha almost spitted out the orange juice she was drinking._That bitch has something up on her wealthy sleeves, I must prepare._

Sakura was brushing her pastel pink hair in front of her mirror in her room. It is the day that she has been waiting for; the day of her comeback. Making sure that there are no tangles left (which is impossible since she has been brushing her hair for the past thirty minutes) she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Watch out Konoha Academy, Sakura Haruno is back" she whispered to herself exiting the mansion.

….The other students had already recovered from the shock of seeing the Sakura Haruno; I mean who wouldn't be shock? It's not everyday you see a famous icon walking in the same path that you walk towards your homerooms."Okay class, take your seats" Shizune said their Biology teacher.

RIIINNNGGGG! The final bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats. Hana-sensei walked in. After morning greetings, they started homeroom.

"We have a new student today class." Everyone got excited hoping for a hot boy or a hot girl. But the person that walked in wasn't up to anyone's expectations.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." She pointed to Tomoyo and Tomoyo smiled. "we hope we can all be friends."thye said

"yes" That was the only word they managed to get out of them

. Most people went out of class to the cafeteria to buy lunch. However, Sakura made lunch for both Tomoyo and herself. As she watched the activities of those around her. Her eyes caught a picture from a magazine a girl was holding up.

"Kyaaaaa! THE Xiao Lang is in Japan now!" Screamed the girl with the magazine to her friend. "I wonder how long he's gonna be here!"

"I sooooo wanna meet him! I hear his body is drop dead GOERGEOUS. But he never poses shirtless. I wonder why is that… I wanna see…" Her schoolmate started to drool.

Sakura decided to ignore them. Fan girls were just annoying. she noticed Tomoyo sterring at her and caught a few words.

"Are you meeting that Xiao Lang guy anytime soon?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. They want Fullmoon to do a video with him. So where Fullmon needs to go, apparently I'm there," Sakura stated.

Red fiery eyes followed Sakura's every move; she envied the attention she was getting, her gracefulness, how she has all the good things in the world when she all received the bad. She waited for this chance to feel what Sakura feels when she was still with her friends. Now that she have experienced she will never let it go again.

Sakura ordered a cappuccino, taking a sip of it she knew that Karin and her easy-to-fool friends are watching her every move. She silently smirks and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria which means that she will pass their table. At last she was already here. She quickened her pace and just a few steps she passed their table, then a hand grab her- expecting it she spun around only to meet with Karin's jealous raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"How dare you come back at this school? After suddenly disappearing you think you can just waltz in looking more famous than ever!" Karin screamed. Sakura looked at her, people where starting to pile in front of them."May I remind you Karin that you do not OWN this school and I can waltz right back here because I submitted the documents that are needed in order to study here" Sakura said giving Karin a boring stare.

Karin tightened the grip on her hand, "Just tell me the truth that you are here to take revenge on me so that you can have your friends' back"Sakura looked at her ex-friends one by one until her eyes landed on Sasuke's onyx eyes they are the same eyes that she fell for but there are something in those eyes that is missing, when they were still together there is a certain shine in those eyes, Sakura shook her head in that thought; maybe that's what she saw because that's what she wants to see.

Sakura looked straight into Karin's eyes, "You can have them all, I don't need friends that believes what everyone says right away" Sakura forcefully took her hand from Karin before walking away, "All of you are invited in the free concert that will be held tonight at the gym"

**in concer**"Be back within thirty minutes everyone"

Sakura quickly hopped of the stage that the crew made just a few hours ago. She was wearing black short shorts, a white-fitted tank top and some black flats; her hair was on a messy bun some of her pink locks have escape and framed her face beautifully. She made her way backstage and went to one of the couches; she took her water bottle to soothe her dry throat. They have been rehearsing since morning. After drinking her water she let her eyes wander around the backstage; crewmen are still busy arranging for the last minute preparations.

She eyed the chocolate cake that was on her side, "Mmmm"

She was about to have a bite of it when a hand stop her, "If you don't stop your addiction on chocolate cake then you'll look like a fat lady"

She looked at the intruder and smiled when she saw his face it was none other than: Kakashi Hatake, her pervert uncle."I'm not that fat yet, Uncle" Sakura said happily as she tried to get her favorite chocolate cake."You mean that you'll only stop eating this when you realize your fat?" Kakashi said raising a pouted like a child being caught stealing cookies, "You win this time""My, I wonder how you will look with a big stomach and fat cheeks" Kakashi teased taking a bite of the chocolate almost wanted to drool at the sight of her favorite uncle eating her favorite chocolate cake."Sakura are you nervous for tonight?"Kakashi asked while sitting next to his niece."I'm not nervous; just excited"

…...Karin eyed the paparazzi, cameramen, reporters and photographers that were trying to pass the main gates of the school. It's a good thing that they arrived half an hour early before them. She don't still know why the crowd love Sakura, what is it that she has that she don't? Ever since the encounter this morning the whole group has been quiet.

Attention all students please precede to the gym now

Karin looked around the students that are running towards the door.

"Come on guys! I want to be on the first row" Ino shouted as she grabs Hinata's hand out of their homeroom.

She sighed and looks at her boyfriend that was already at the door not even bothering to wait for her.

_It's been a year and Sasuke is so closed yet too far for me to reach…_

_He still doesn't open up to me, why? I want to love and to be loved…_

_I want to experience love like everybody else._

…

" Ryu growled. "Get that checked up inside. Tomoyo, go get the dress ready. She needs to look perfect tonight.""Perfect is what I do," Tomoyo said and skipped sighed and walked into the studio to a small changing room labeled 'Ying Fa'. Ryu had called in the studio medics and had her hand looked and bandaged in no time. It would take a week to came in with her dress and make up artist, Mizz Tina."My gawd, darlin', that must have hurt lots!" cried Mizz Tina."It's fine. Nothing I can't handle. I'm sure Tomoyo can help hide it.""You betcha! I've altered the left sleeve to make it a bit longer and stuff so no matter how you move your arm, it won't show. It even makes the dress look more sweet." Tomoyo said, already in hyper mode. "Hurry up and change! We've got lots to do!"

Sakura got changed and had Tomoyo do the touch ups. Sakura was a singer known as Fullmoon. Her popularity skyrocketed since her debut 2 years ago when she was 14. She was known as the young siren. Her voice and charm took in so many people, that no one could get enough. Due to too much popularity, she got horded 24/7.

To get away from the life of glam, she and her family moved to Tomoeda, a quiet town where she could live a normal life. Tomoyo, her second cousin, was the daughter of a known toy industry CEO, Sonomi Daidouji. She wanted to get started as a fashion designer to she started a new line under the name DT at the same age Sakura started her debut. Tomoyo aka DT became Fullmoon's official designer, making every girl desperate for one of her clothing , both have become incredibly famous, using each other as stepping stones, they have reached the top."Ouch! You just stabbed my butt!" Sakura yelled."Hahahah. I barely poked it, Sakura. Now sit still, will ya?" Tomoyo giggled and she continued sticking pins in Sakura's dress. "I'm almost done… there! Finished!" "Finally…" Sakura sighed.

"We're not done yet, darlin', makeup and hair time!" squealed Mizz Tina. Sakura was pushed into the chair as the make up artist redid her whole look. Not forgetting to take out Sakura's contact lens, she applied eye liner, eye shadow, a tinge of blush and some baby pink lip gloss. Sakura's bun was pulled open, letting her hair fall freely down to her waist. "Tis, tis. Your hair is juzz gorgeous hun, dun leave it to die in that ugly bun you tie it up into."

"Hahahah, remember? I'll just leave it up to you to pretty it up again!" Sakura laughed."You got that right, darlin'! What would you do wit'out me!" In just one hour, Sakura was finished.

She had on a long sleeved light pink dress that went down to her knees. It had a white collar at the neck. The dress had a slit at the side revealing another layer of dark pink. She also wore pink teardrop earrings on each ear and 2 inch white heals that had ribbons on. The initials DT were sown onto the side of the dress. Her has was tied up in a ponytail and curled at the bottom.

"You look absolutely stunning, darlin'! Zis looks perfect on you!" Mizz Tina became starry eyed."Kyaaaa! You look amazing! My dress looks stunning on you! How's your hand, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked a bit worried.

"Your dress helps hide it perfectly, Tomoyo. Thanks guys! And I'm called Ying Fa right now, remember? Don't slip up!" Sakura said cheerily. She always got cheery when it was time to be Ying Fa. She loved her job.

Ryu rushed in the next second.

"They're here."

Everyone hastily got out for their meeting. Tomoyo and Mizz Tina stayed in the changing room. Sakura was meeting Xiao Lang's agent today. No one knew yet if the Xiao Lang was coming. After that was Sakura's concert at Tokyo Dome.

The reached a meeting room. Sakura saw a single woman sitting on a chair. When she noticed their arrival, she immediately stood up. She was wearing a dark blue suite with a long skirt. Her hair has tied up in two buns on each side of her head with blue ribbons. She only had on eyeliner and lip-gloss. All in all, she looked professional and beautiful.

"I am akai to meet your acquaintances'." ryu held out his hand to shake.

"The pleasure is all ours, Mr ryu." kakashi took his hand. "I am hatake kakashi. This is Fullmoon," he nodded to Sakura, "and I see Mr. Xiao Lang will not be joining us?" he raised a brow"Xiao Lang has… other obligations he feels he has to do. He may come by as it all ends though." said calmly. "Now, shall we talk business?""Of course. Please sit." 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

she was swarmed by many fans screaming her name. Most were men.

" Fullmoon!Fullmoon!" " Fullmoon you look gorgeous tonight! Accept my love!" "Marry me!"

Sakura smiled to the crowd. Everyone screamed. She didn't mind crazy fans, as long as she had her space. Bodyguards covered her side. Seems like it wasn't enough when someone almost slammed into her by pushing through the bodyguards. It was Ken.

"Fullmoon, babey! We were meant to be! No one is more perfect for me!" Ken yelled. Sakura felt disgusted but said nothing. Her injured hand was at her chest to nothing would touch it."Move, boy," said a bodyguard strictly as he pushed Ken aside."Fucking bastard! You won't separate my love from me!" Ken charged but the bodyguard was faster. He held Ken's head after he charged and did a super fast karate chop causing Ken to fall on the floor unconscious.

Sakura was surprised by the sudden event and looked at the bodyguard as he walked in front of her, leading her backstage. It was a first time she saw him. This bodyguard was tall and muscular in his bodyguard t-shirt. He wore black shades that covered his eyes completely. His hair was messy chocolate brown and his ears were pierced on the top. The strange thing about him was he was wearing a scarf. The scarf covered half his mouth so you could barely recognize who he we reached the inside, all the bodyguards left except him.

"I will be your bodyguard for the night. I hear you have injured your hand. I will make sure nothing comes close to you or your frail fingers," he said in the deepest and most mesmerizing voice she had ever heard. She was just about to nod when she realized something."My fingers are NOT frail!" She yelled making him smirk. "They just got caught underneath something."

"Of course, Miss Fullmoon." He smiled.

"Well... anyways, thank you for earlier. You were pretty cool out there."

"Then from this moment on, you may call me Cool." he laughed, making the most beautiful sound. Sakura laughed as well since it was contagious.

"Right, 'Mr. Cool', i'm in your care tonight." She smiled her brightest making him blush.

" Fullmoon! Show's in 5 minutes!" kakasi yelled from somewhere in the crew. "Get yourself fixed and ready before entering the stage!"

"On it, kakashi-sensie! Time to get ready! The shows gonna be a blast!" Sakura said cheerily as she went to get her makeup touched up. Mr. Cool just silent watched her every move, laugh, wince in pain, stutter, and was having fun. It was her last concert of the season and she wanted to make it a blast. No injured hand was stopping her. Her crew put up her microphone so it would stick to her head, allowing her to move while she sang. This made it easier for her to hide her injury.

"10 seconds!" someone yelled.

"Shoot!" Sakura said as she ran for the platform below the stage. She was lifted up in a cloud of glitter as screaming fans chanted her name.

" Fullmoon! Fullmoon! Fullmoon!"

Sakura was facing down, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Just as the music started, her voice rang all over the stadium, capturing the hearts of millions.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura was ending her performance after singing 20 songs. She was tired but extremely happy. Her show was ending in success! She caught the eye of Mr. Cool who was standing at the side and winked at him. Nothing could bring her down tonight. Man, was she wrong...

Just as Sakura was singing her last song, no one noticed a single man climbing onto the stage.

Sakura's voice held everyone in a trance. Being her last song made everyone all the more focused. Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

Ken ran straight for her.

He gripped Sakura's hand, obviously not knowing of he injured her, and forced her into a kiss in front of a live audience. Sakura screamed in pain. Her scream stopped Ken's lips just as it was centimeters away for barely a second but that was enough for Mr. Cool.

Mr. Cool knocked Ken down and locked his arms. Other bodyguards rushed in to take the man away. The crowd was in a ruckus. No one understood what just happened. Mr. Cool and Sakura were the only ones left on stage.

"Everyone! I'm sorry about the sudden event!" Sakura exclaimed to the crowd. "But it looks like I was just saved from having my virgin lips stolen!" Sakura took a pose, putting her finger to her lips. "How can I ever repay my knight in shining armor?" Sakura made a gesture to have Mr. Cool come forward.

Mr. Cool stood in front of Sakura and looked straight into her eyes. Then, he suddenly went down on one knee and took both of Sakura's hands into his. Sakura winced at the sudden pressure on her left hand but did nothing.

"He has caused you pain, Miss Fullmoon," he said softly as he rubbed both hands gently. Only Sakura could hear what he said. He let go of her left hand and steadily held her right one. He then planted a soft kiss on her right hand causing all kinds of noise coming from the audience. Some were squeals of delight, others were cursing.

He asked for a microphone from the crew and held it in his hands."For saving this young lady's virgin lips, there is only one thing I ask for." Mr. Cool said calmly into the , he took off his shades and threw his scarf in the air, revealing a face loved by many. It was THE Xiao Lang.

He looked into Sakura's eyes making her catch her breath.

"Give me the honor's of singing with such a wonderful and talented idol in the upcoming productions to make our new album." Xiao Lang held out his hand. Sakura barely hesitated and took his hand. Together they faced the crowd.

The stadium was in an uproar."Guess I can't call you Mr. Cool anymore." Sakura giggled."Hahah. As long as I'm cool, that's still my middle name." Xiao Lang bowed.

Sakura appeared on the stage with a bright smile plastered on her to Sasuke's dismay his sakura singing a duets with his rivel "This song is entitled, 'The Way I Loved You'" Sakura said lovingly…At that very moment Sasuke wished that his 'rival place' ewas never been born.

Sasuke frowned at Sakura's loving expression toward his 'rival place' whose in the stage right now.

"It's already getting late and I'm sure that some of you are already sleepy" Sakura said."NO! We can still watch!" "My eyes are still open! See!" "I can watch you forever!"

"_Starbucks_have agreed to give us unlimited free coffee for the rest of the night!" Sakura shouted at the crowd.

The crowd shouted in glee, I mean it's not everyday you can have a taste of the most delicious coffee offered in different flavors every night."It will be served now!"

After Sakura said those words, women who are wearing the usual _Starbucks_' logo entered the gym holding trays of delicious coffee and shakes. Once everybody got a cup of coffee, the women quickly left."I'll let you enjoy your drinks!" Sakura left the stage."Come on guys, let's go outside" Ino said standing.

One by one they retreated from their seats and left the gym. They went to the rooftop garden and enjoyed their coffee while admiring the stars in the night sky.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted them."Kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted in response."Are you enjoying the concert?" Kakashi asked."Oh yes! Sakura-chan's songs are great!" Naruto exclaimed."Yes, I'm sure all of _us_are enjoying the concert, right, Karin?" Tenten asked sarcastically.

"Y-yeah… a-all of us" Karin said unsure of her gave a, who-is-she- look to Ino."This is Karin Watanabe, Sasuke's girlfriend" Ino introduced Karin.

_Ah, mia's daughter…_"So this is the girl who _kindly_filled up for Sakura's place" Kakashi avoided the gaze of Kakashi…"Sakura betrayed us, she cheated on Sasuke" Ino said annoyingly…Kakashi raised a silver brow, "Do you have proof?"Ino nodded and hastily grab her phone in her bag, "I have a picture"Ino clicked a few keys and gave it to Kakashi.

After seeing the picture, Kakashi looked at them with amusement, "Do you know who this guy is?"Ino nodded, "Yes. That is Sakura's ex-boyfriend and the one who's she's cheating with"

"This is yukito daidouji sakura's cousin and my nephew" Kakashi said in amusement. All jaws dropped. Sasuke's eyes widen. Karin gulped in fear."Whoever gave you this picture also gave you false information" Kakashi handed the phone to a stunned Ino looked at Karin with disgust, "You said that you were sure about the information you gave""Well… I umm…" Karin tried to explain. Ino looked at Karin with anger, "How could you!" Sasuke glared at her and muttered, "Lying bitch"Karin looked at them one by one…_I guess this is the end of my fairytale…_After that they left. Karin cried, "WHY? I only wanted a perfect life!"She always say to herself that she isn't ugly, Sakura is just really pretty. But apparently Karin doesn't know that _nothing's perfect_.

…


	3. the meeting

Chapter 3: face to face

Next Day Uchiha Residence

Sasuke sighed as he stared on the ceiling of his room and then at the digital clock on the table beside the bed. It read 7:45 a.m. _Damn! Now what am I supposed to do?_ Say sorry to her and then melt her with you love! _Who the hell are you?_ Chill, Sasu-chan, I am you and you are me.

_Hn._

Don't you dare 'hn' yourself! _Whatever._ Now that you know the truth… what are you going to do with Sakura-chan?

_I don't know how to start…_

That's what you get from trusting that redhead bitch.

_Leave me alone…_

FINE! But remember Sasuke… Sakura-chan was crushed when you believed Karin's lies and never even give her (Sakura) the chance to explain her side.

"…_."_Don't you expect her now to listen to your side now…

…Sasuke's phone light up for like the thousandth time in that day. He picked it up and looked at the messages…

_You have twenty five new messages._

_Sasuke-kun,_ _Please listen to me. I didn't mean it._

_Sender: Karin_

_Message Received: 5:23:34 a.m._

…_.._

_HEY! TEME!__  
__What are you going to do with Sakura-chan now?_

_The gang has a meeting at Ichikaru's (sp?) at nine._

_Meet you there!_

_P.S. Don't be late!_

_Sender: The__ lover ramen Idiot _

_Message Received: 6:15:45 a.m._

…

_Serves you right for not trusting Sakura!_

_P.S. I told you that Karin was lying but did you believe me? NO!_

_Sender: Tenten_

_Message Received: 7:01:10 a.m._

…_.._

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I love you! Please don't leave me!_

_Sender: Karin_

_Message Received: 7:23:12 a.m._

…

And the rest of the messages where from his fangirls.

Sasuke closed his eyes, _I'm such a fool…Sakura forgive me…I just hope that I can get you back…_

Karin sighed happily as she snuggled unto her soft pillow. she have just arrive a few hours ago in her room_**.(her house is a mansion**_**).**

She grabbed the remote and turned the flat screen television on

_Once again Sakura Haruno captivated us with her magical voice. Last night she had a mind-blowing concert at Konoha Academy-her old school- . She sang her chart-topper songs and we spotted her rumored boyfriend came and save when a crazy fanboy came up and he try to kiss fullmoon. he a duet with her and the crowd when wild*Shows a picture of ikoto next to her*. We always see them with each other but they always deny that they have a relationship and says that they are just good friends. Now that she is in Japan, what's her next move?_

Karin turned the TV off after watching the news. She is so angry …

_Sakura, Sakura… It's always her! Can't they see that she is just an attention-seeking bitch?_

She heard a soft knock on the door; she quickly arranged the already messed-up bed and opened the door.

"Yes?" Karin asked in a sweet sickly voice.

A woman with pale green hair which was tied in a neat bun, black eyes and creamy skin bowed slightly at her, "mizuki-san, please follow me"

Karin followed the girl and they headed to the library which was two times bigger than normal ones.

The woman ushered Karin to take a seat on the sofa placed in the center. If you're wondering why there is a sofa; whenever her father would like to read he would sit on one of those usually wooden chairs. After hours of reading he would complained that his back is in 'tremendous 'pain that's why Mizuki ordered a very comfy sofa to be placed on the library.

"I am Iya Saeki; Mizuki-sama's personal secretary. She asked me if I could tell you all you need to know" Iya said in a polite tone.

Karin nodded, "Get one with it"

"The Haruno's are having a party. They would always throw party Tonight Amamiya-sama is having a party of the Haruno's family both businessmen and businesswomen al over the world is invitedand your family is one of them your father will be late and they said that you will go first…"

Karin sighed; _this is going to be a long discussion…._

_We are expecting a lot of paparazzi coming tonight and some friends and business partners. You have to dress yoru best, mizuki-san. I'm afraid that your mother can't accompany you tonight because of some things that are still need to be settled. kiego-sama will be arriving at the party too…._

Karin smirked at herself, _I'm sure that I will be discovered as a star after this reunion… I mean who wouldn't notice me? I am much more beautiful than Sakura_.

_I am going to outshine you tonight…_

_**The night party**_

Sasuke stood there in his black suit, white dressed shirt that was neatly buttoned with a neat black tie around his neck. His midnight hair was the same, possibly more spikier.

As if his looks could suffocate a person, anyone would've lost their breath just the image of him. His beautiful angelic face along with his well fitted black suit, perfect 6 foot 4 body that was well built and lean at the same time.

He had to look perfect, it was his parent's close family friends formal party that consist of everyone that was important.

His hands were dug into his dressed pant's pocket, his figure leaning on the wall, his head facing the floor. He looked exactly like a model on those bulletin boards outside the streets of New York and Tokyo.

He looked up at karin, she looked stunning. Her black halter top dress hugged her curvy perfect body tightly with a slit from her upper thigh down, revealing her milky soft legs and beautiful silver heels. Her black eyes dazzling under her long lashes, her silky red hair straightened and combed properly. Her silk black gloves reached to her mid wonder she was a model, she was perfectly stunning.

The party was flooding with expensive drinks and Karin loved every bit of were paparazzi everywhere; trying to take a picture of every famous Haruno they see.

She was about to get another drink when she heard some screaming from the entrance door.

…Toshio opened the car door revealing ikoto; the paparazzi outside who are waiting for the guest don't know which angle they will shoot ikoto. He offered his hand to Sakura who gladly took it.

"Sakura, is it true that you are planning to do a music video here?"

"ikoto, how are you enjoying being the top male model in the whole world right now?

The two walked in with their two bodyguards shielding them.

When they finally entered the party; their other cousins friends family went to them and hugged them.

"Saku-chan, I missed you!"tomoyo said.

"I missed you too!" Sakura said gladly returning the hug from her cousin.

Sakura went to greet a few more family members and friends and got herself a glass of red wine.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in"

Sakura looked behind her and saw Karin with a smirk plastered on her make up faced.

"Karin, are you enjoying the party?" Sakura asked.

Before Karin could answer some of the media went to them.

"Sakura, who is this...Err... girl?"

Sakura quickly smiled at them and looked at Karin, "This is myschoolma_te_karin"

Karin looked at the media and smiled as they took a picture of them.

_I'm going to be so famous!_

"So, what is your business?" one of them asked.

"They have boutique and event organizer business together with my mother and uchiha mikoto-sama. since they know social parties and stuff…"

The media seemed to believe it and just nodded and left after taking a few more pictures.

Karin glared at Sakura, "I could've told them that my family business you know, we a boutique and event company!"

Sakura looked at her with an impassive face, "will they asked me not you?"

"May I have your attention please?"

All eyes turned to Amamiya-sama whose wearing a a traditional kimono.

"Thank you for all of those who attend the party. It has been a long time since we gathered to celebrate and to join us here is my grand grand daughter tomoyo and his fiancée hirisagawa"

. There was a gasp of excitement drowned out by wild applause. Syaoran watched the room erupt into a frenzy. a public show and got the people very excited. Syaoran to come forward. Syaoran moved closer to the light and blinked hard, a shy smile on his mouth. The crowd were still cheering and lights seemed to blaze even brighter. The scene before him was becoming hazy and Syaoran suddenly felt overwhelmed by the excitement for his cousin eriol.


End file.
